percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Of The Gods ch 7: We go to the club
I woke up on the deck and Emiley and Boyd were looking down at me. "You okay?", Boyd asked. "Yeah what happened", I asked. "Emiley summoned a swarm of sharks to help Cetus and apparently you summoned a lightning bolt and blew up its head", Boyd explained. "I summoned a lightning bolt? and what is a Cetus", I said. "Yep it was amazing and Cetus was the sea serpent that Perseus killed", Emiley said. Boyd helped me to my room and sat me on my bed. "Thanks man", I told him. "No problem man, what are friends for any way. We will arrive at Australia pretty soon so get some rest", he said. "Sure", I decided to take his advice and go to sleep. My dream wasn't about Quintus this time, this time I was on a island. "Soon my prey will arrive and I will use his bones as tooth picks", said a metallic voice. "The master will be pleased and I will rule over the mortals and the Olympians", the voice continued. Before I could find out more a loud sound shook my room. "We have arrived at Australia so can everyone arrive at the deck please", Emiley said on the intercom. We made to the deck and we made our to the port deck. As we were walking a short man walked up to us. "Silas Corvin and friends?", he asked. "Yes", we replied. "Good please come with me", he asked. We didn't want to start a fight and I still wasn't at full strength so we followed him. He took us to a jet black limo that had a golden trident on the doors. "Wow we get to ride in this", Emiley said. "Cool", Boyd said, "Lets be careful we still don't know anything about this guy", I told them. There was great snacks and drinks in the limo, I wined down the window and I was amazed of how I loved the city. "Where are we", I asked. "We are in Sydney Australia", the driver said. After driving a while the driver dropped us off in front of a club and handed me a card. "If you have any problems then show them this card", he said and he left. We walked to the door and showed the guards the card and then a attractive women escorted us to a room on the top floor of the club. There were a lot of lights and music playing and there was a lot of people dancing. "This way", she said. She lead us to a door with a trident on it. "He's been expecting you for a while now". "Who?", Emiley replied. I opened the door and there were people dressed in great suits and a man in his late 20's dressed like a British rock star in the middle with brown hair and blue eyes. "Brother!", he shouted with a smile. "Triton?, you don't look at all as I imagined and from what I heard about you", I told him. "Well I had to change my appearance to interact with the mortals", he said. "They must be your friends please relax". Boyd and Emiley took a seat on the soft white circle couch. "This feels very comfortable", Boyd said. "I know its made out of the wool from Polyphemus sheep. Didn't one of you kill him?", Triton said. "It was my friend Quintus", I told him. "Now lets get to business", he said. "My conch shell is very important to me and a very powerful weapon so I need you to go get it for me". "Do you know who stole it", I asked. "It was the giant Mimas", he said. "Who is Mimas?", I asked. "Mimas is the giant bane of Ares. He was born to kill the god of war", Triton said. "Where do we find him?", Emiley asked. "You can find him on his island", Triton replied. "Where is his island", I asked. "His island is about 30 miles east off the coast of Australia, mortals don't notice it because it is hidden deep in the mist. He is very dangerous so you might want to watch your self. "Before you go I need to tell you why it was stolen", he said with a dark glare. Tower Of The Gods ch 8: The shell Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page